


Rage is beauty, Silence is Bliss, and Hatred is Power

by Humanity_Insanity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BoyxBoy, Capricorn - Freeform, F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Zodiac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Insanity/pseuds/Humanity_Insanity
Summary: The trolls have taken over earth, enslaving humans and throwing them into low blood villages to survive on their own or become slaves for middle to higher castes.The Makara family has a high influence over the lowbloods, and Grand knows it. He is ruthless, and seeing his decendants not following in his footsteps makes him angry.He starts to slowly beat his dependents into his perfect heirs to his throne, but their hatred for him only grows as they do so. Meanwhile, lowbloods and mutants are getting outraged, a whole new revolution about to break out. Joining the humans, they might just have a chance.With the highbloods busy, Grand trying to change his descendants and his descendants trying to overthrow Grand, the lowbloods and humans start planning a Rebellion, bigger than ever seen before. A war like no other and a plan to destroy the royals and higher castes.One human though, gets bought by the Makara's, Gamzee and Kurloz, after he tells them some details of the lowbloods plans.Will the lowbloods and humans succeed? Will Gamzee and Kurloz over throw the Grand Highblood? What happens when the war starts?





	1. Chapter One: Royal Responsibility

The streets of Earth were teeming with middle caste trolls and higher caste royals. The market bustling with lowbloods and humans being sold through the middle caste venders. The merchandise chained up and lined against the walls, covered in dirt and grime from the dusty roads and the heat of the sun.

Since the trolls had enslaved the earth, humans had become slaves, mutants, simple servants at best. The high blood caste's having palaces, the middle blood caste's had decent manors, the lowbloods simple hives, and the mutants were enslaved or on the run. Fugitives.

The highbloods, Makara's, ruled a good portion of land, feared for their strength and reputation for being ruthless. Their palace giant, looming over the small village that resided near it.

The Grand Highblood was ruler, his sons, descendants, Gamzee and Kurloz, his heirs and kin next in line for the throne. 

Kurloz strode through the castle confident and silent. All the servants and slaves scampering out of the way quickly. Respectfully dropping to kneel and bow as he walked by, until he was out of sight when they would continue with their chores. 

"Master Kurloz, Excuse me highblood, Grand Highblood requests you and Master Gamzee's presence immediately. He made special orders for me to request that you will not be late." The servant spoke as he stopped Kurloz in the hall. He stood tall and confident, obviously a higher caste servant. Blue blood. 

Kurloz looked at him seeming to think over his words but giving no sure answer. 

"Master Kurloz, please, I STRONGLY, advise you do show. It would be unwise to refuse," The blue blood spoke again. 

That had confirmed it, blue blood, certainly. Only the blue bloods emphasised 'strong' or any variations of it, so boldly. 

Kurloz looked down at the slightly shorter troll and thought before he nodded signing a quick message to the lower servant. 

"Tell him I will arrive promptly in 10 motherfucking minutes. I shall fetch Gamzee," he said with a small smile through his stitches.

The blue blood stayed as serious and stoic as ever, bowing and walking off, before disappearing around the corner.

The Makara sighed but stood straight. He quickly went and grabbed the other, younger Makara boy. Who, as usual, was just laid back and chilling around Faygo in hand.

As he had told the servant, promptly ten minutes later they were at the door of the throne room. Guards opening the large double doors as they stepped forward.

Though it was unclear why they needed guards at the throne room, save for looks and reputation. The Grand Highblood could very easily handle himself, being one of the strongest trolls alive.

As they stepped in, the younger trolls stood tall wearing their customary clothes. Kurloz wore a purple button up, black pants, and boots that came to his knees. A black cape with purple embroidery, attached to his collar near his shoulders by two silver skull pendants before it fell to the floor, just barely touching so it wouldn't trip him up while he walked. His face painted carefully in his usual detailed skeletal garb. 

Gamzee on the other hand, he wore a purple button up, the buttons a neon green, black pants, and boots similar to his brothers. His hooded cape black with neon green embroidery and it was pinned In place by two silver pendants that looked like those in a theatre drama would wear. 

Both high blood boys bowing to their father who sat in the giant looming throne above them. The Grand Highblood was huge standing even taller than the two younger highbloods, who stood at least six or seven feet.

He sat on his throne staring down at his sons and it looked almost more like he was glaring, but his two descendants stayed vigilant and confident in front of their father. 

"You all up and requested our presence Dad~" Gamzee spoke smirking and giving a bow of mockery. 

Their father stood looking down on them. Not only was he taller then both of them, but he stood on the pedestal where his throne sat, stairs leading up to where he stood.

Grand wore a black button up with a black and purple striped vest over it. Matching black and purple striped gauntlets on both forearms. He wore lose black pants with grey rings drawn on them, the Capricorn symbol proudly stitched into the front. His feet bare as he stepped down a step slowly making his way towards his descendants. 

His face paint was painted on in sharp jagged strokes that made it look all the more vicious. A piece of a skull, unknown whether its troll or animal, sat like a mask on his upper face. Like a masquerade mask that stopped at his nose. 

"Now LISTEN HERE you lil motherfuckers. YOU BETTER MOTHERFUCKING GET YOUR THINK ON REAL GOOD. You grubs need to start all up and acting the motherfucking part. Of true Highbloods." Grand smiled menacingly down at his sons. 

"Goodluck Lil fuckers,"

The Highbloods were soon dismissed and Kurloz was furious. Their ancestor, had yelled at them for the past half hour, about shaping them up to 'true highbloods' and 'living up to the mirthful messiahs destiny for them'.

"How dare he! That motherfucker thinks he can just all up and shape us like motherfucking clay in his hands. Using the messiahs as his excuse, blasphemous!" The elder makara descendent signing, angry and wanting to take his rage out something but he snarled through his stitches and clenched his fists before trying to calm himself.

"Calm down there brother, we all know pops is a tyrant ass motherfucker," Gamzee said giving his brother a lazy grin tossing an arm around him.

Kurloz looked down, sighing and nodding. Ruffling up the smaller highbloods hair, which had him purring and smiling. 

The two didn't know what to really expect from their 'father' in the next upcoming months. But they weren't going to willingly oblige. 

"Let's go out on the town." Kurloz said smiling at Gamzee. They needed the break, because little did they know, their life was about to be a literal hell after their father took over moulding them into what he thought they should be. The two trolls walked out and went down to the driveway climbing into a large carriage, horses whinnying before they reared back and galloped off pulling the carriage behind them.


	2. Unexpected Loyalty

Unexpected Loyalty

The strip district was just as active as ever, carriages bustling past, middle caste trolls either strolling around and browsing or merchants running their vendors and slave trades.

Jeffrey, a human slave, sat chained a bit away from the more promising looking slaves. But he could hear them speaking in quiet tones.

On earth he had been rather rebellious, a troublesome teenager with a knack for thievery and eavesdropping.

Pretending to be fast asleep with exhaustion he listened, gaining information. Knowledge. Freedom.

"This is my ticket out," he thought silently in his mind as he still pretended to sleep.

The lowbloods and more promising humans spoke of huge rebellions and attacks that were to take place, that were to kill highbloods. 

Starting with the Makara's.

He slowly 'woke up' knowing he could use this knowledge, where he didn't know, but he had a feeling this was a good stroke of luck.

Soon a carriage he immediately recognized came into view before two males stepped out. 

The Makara princes. Kurloz and Gamzee. 

This couldn't just be a coincidence. Jeff finding this knowledge right before the highbloods royalty shows up. But he knew he was correct in how true the hushed plans had been when they all immediately silenced themselves seeing the highbloods walk by. 

Jeffrey jumped up to talk to them only for his owner, a strict and rather unpleasant cerulean blood, to kick him back down beating him half to death before he went back to where he kept watch. The Makara's were already gone, having disappeared down the strip somewhere.

He was punished that night, not allowed food or drink even after the hot day exhausted him along with the public beating he had gotten.

But that didn't mean he was going to give up.

It was another week before he saw them again, strolling down the strip chests high and lower blood castes stepping aside for them. 

Jeff's owner was busy selling one of the lower bloods to a middle caste troll in need of a house maid. This was his chance. 

"Highbloods!" He ran out a foot or so, chains catching and stopping him, having used all his excess chain he collapsed on his knees.

But the two indigo bloods looked over at him. He accomplished what he had meant too as they started walking over to him.

Owner furious he rushed over, leaving the client he was with standing there as he started apologising to the two higher trolls and raising his fist to hit the human slave.

But his fist was caught mid air by a tight vice like grip, the younger Makara stopping him. 

"Now that ain't very motherfucking nice now is it?" 

The slave glanced up at them, Kurloz studying over his small fragile figure, beaten and dirty.

He had messy black locks that fell a little past his shoulders, and looked like it would be really soft if he where able to clean and brush it. His skin was pale beneath the dirt, grime, and dried blood covering him and his ragged clothing. 

But what caught his and Gamzee's attention most were his eyes, a bright icy blue, vibrantly stark in contrast to his dark hair framing his face. 

"I believe it was /us/ he requested to speak with low blood, not you," Gamzee said with a smirk as the cerulean blood just gaped before scuttling away in embarrassment and hatred for the human.

"Well motherfucker? What do you think he wants?" Kurloz signed curiously to Gamzee.

"I wanted to warn you, sir," he spoke quietly, soft and respectful unlike what most would expect.

Kurloz raised a brow, instantly curious. He reads sign language, that was interesting. But what he was curious about was what he had said.

"Warn us? Of what motherfucker?" Gamzee said almost growling, as if he thought the human was a threat.

Flinching back at the trolls tone, fear flashed across the humans features as he shook a little even though he tried his best not to.

"I-I over heard l-lowbloods talking while I-I was here. T-they don't like me, you see, so while I was alone I would listen to their conversations. A-and t-they have people who are planning to kill you. All of the highbloods. But they were specifically talking about your line." Jeff spoke in soft fearful tones as he tried to keep eye contact but he was shivering and cowering to much for that.

The elder Makara looked surprised, there had been a bit more rebellious activity around but he didn't know whether to trust him or not. 

Gamzee immediately assumed he was lying, snarling and curling his fist as he stepped closer.

"You blasphemous mutant, how dare you speak such lies!" He hissed about to hit him but Kurloz stuck a hand out, halting him.

"He speaks the truth." 

Having looking through his think pan, he picked apart every occasion and heard the plans as if he had been in the humans place, himself.

"What? We must tell Father of this immediately, " Gamzee said looking down at Jeffrey.

The highbloods looked at each other, silently coming to an agreement. 

"We'll take this one." Gamzee's voice rang out to the shop owner.

The cerulean blood looked surprised and almost disgusted as he glanced down at the filthy, beaten human. 

"Um, s-sirs, Are you sure? There are   
/much/ more appealing choices. And he is rather-"

He was cut short with a loud snarl, Gamzee almost baring fangs at the lower blooded troll.

"Did I motherfucking stutter?" He stepped forward as he literally broke the chains off of Jeff's wrists. Kurloz pulling out their currency and paying him respectively. 

Both of the highbloods being watched as they helped the human to his feet, earning gasps as Kurloz scooped up the smaller being.

Carrying the malnourished human to the carriage, they gently set him inside and climbed in, heading back to their castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So commentary? Kudos? I mean I hope you guys like this!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried really hard to write a good story for you guys. I have a bunch of ideas floating around up in here so I hope you enjoy. I really don't want anyone stealing my ideas, okay? That's just rude, alright? I don't steal your ideas, don't steal mine! Thank you!
> 
> By the way, if you like this, I will give dedications in the notes of every chapter, so just comment!!! I love hearing from you!


End file.
